Please Don't Make Me Love You
by AngelNatari
Summary: Anne is a simple girl good friends with Jane. (Thor's Jane that is) One day after she goes to visit Jane but is surprised by someone else being there. Loki. She wake ups in a new place with new people. This is her story. No Copy Right Fragment Intended. All Right go to their owners I only own Anne. Cover Image Used Under Fair Use Act.
1. Chapter 1

_**This was actually requested by a friend. I honestly am not a big fan of Loki but this friend is really dear to me so here is a story just for her. Hope you all like it!**_

I was walking home from another wonderful day at college, I was a senior this year and majoring to become a biology teacher. I loved to learn about anything have to do with scientist but the elements were my favorite. I love the four normal elements as I called them. You know Earth, Air, Fire and Water.

I was big into horoscopes too. I was a Capricorn. I knew that my element was Earth and that most people saw me as super organized. I opened my car door to the mess inside. Boy were they wrong when they put organized that is one of the things I am really not good at.

I was good friends with Jane. Yeah Thor's Jane. When I first heard the story I didn't believe it either but hey she can believe what she wants. I've never met the guy but he why not let the girl dream right?

I walked up to Jane's apartment and knocked on the door. After a few minutes no one answered and I got concerned. I wanted to make sure that she was ok so I check the door. It wasn't locked. That was odd well maybe she just forgot...right? I push the door open and walk inside. No one around I keep walking forward and look into her living room and there stands a man in green with long dark hair.

I knew some guys like Jane but if she was starting to attract weirdo's like this then we need to have a talk. I try to back out slowly when the floor creaks. I look down thinking oh great I'm caught. The man turns around and just stares at me.

I can't seem to convince myself to turn around and run as the man walks up to me. Is it weird that now for some reason I find this guy attractive?

"Are you Anne?" he asks me as we are now face to face.

"That depends on who is asking." I manage to utter out of my mouth.

"Is that your name or not. This is a simple question." he tells me.

"Yes, now I am afraid you have me at a disadvantage you know my name but I don't know yours." I tell him as I back up to the counter.

"Forgive me but introductions will be saved until I get you to where you need to be." he tells me as he touches my neck and everything just goes black.

I start to move around and feel really light headed as I open my eyes and see Jane in front of me with an odd smile on her face.

"Oh good, it was just a dream." I tell her as I start to sit up that is when I notice a lot of people looking at me and they are wearing really weird clothes. "Then again maybe not."

"Anne, this is Thor you know the one I have been telling you about." Jane tells me with a smile.

"To be honest I thought you made him up but now I really don't know what to say." I tell Jane as I look up at the tall blonde man.

"The one who brought you were was Loki." Jane tells me as she points to him.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" I yell at him.

"Trust me I made the trip much easier for you." he tells me with a evil grin.

"Come I want to introduce you to Frigga." Jane says grabbing my hand.

I quickly pull it away and stand still.

"Whoa as much as I love the whole idea of traveling to places I have never heard I want to know what is going on and why I am here!" I say as I put my hand on my head trying to steady myself.

"That is what we were going to explain to you." Jane says as the room starts to clear leaving only Jane, Myself Thor and Loki.

"You have my attention so tell me what is going on." I ask sitting back down.

"You are truly a rare person." Thor begins. "You were brought here for your safety."

"That doesn't tell me anything...That just makes this situation even creepier." I tell him.

"You are what they call an element. You are able to control a certain element." Loki says as he walks in front of me.

"Uh huh sure, what is this some kind of joke? How would you even know this?" I ask just for the hell of it.

"Apparently there is a book of elements here and it lists what person is in control of that element and your name just happened to pop up." Jane says with a giggle.

"What? My name just popped up? You have no proof that I am whatever you called me then right?" I ask.

"Well we could always test that" Loki says as he stands me up and comes to hit me but I cross my arms and a wall or dirt comes between us.

"Anne, open your eyes." Jane says as she backs up.

I look and can not believe what I see. Where in the heck did that comes from? I look around and there is no way that someone could have built that up in front of me. I lower my hands and the wall falls.

"Earth, her element is earth." Loki says with a smile and walks back to Thor. "You had no idea you even had powers so its not shocking that you won't be able to control them anytime soon."

"Come on Anne, just come this way I want you to meet Frigga that's Thor and Loki's mother." she says as she starts down the hall.

I walk behind her but motion one of my fingers up and have a small hill of dirt forms in front of Loki's foot and as he steps forward and falls flat on his face. Everyone turns around and looks at him shocked. Loki simply looks up at me.

"Your right, I guess my powers have a mind of their own." I say with a laugh as I continue walking with Jane.

"Loki it is not wise to mane an enemy of an element. especially one that could be stronger then you one day." Thor says as he walk to him.

"I'll show her, I am the god of mischief after all." Loki says with a evil smile.

Jane and I walk into a beautiful room and there having tea is only who I can assume to be the Queen.

"Oh there she is, the earth element?" the woman says as she comes to my side. "Yes you must be earth you seem so delicate."

"She just found out what her power was." Jane says as she looks at me. "Anne this is Firgga she is the Queen, Wife of Odin and mother of Thor and Loki."

"It is a pleasure to meet you your majesty" I saw as I bow to her.

"She is well behaved then isn't she. Well my dear as I am sure they have told you, your here for your own protection and to be able to learn how to control your powers. Now I think we had better get you changed into something more comfortable."

I walk behind a screen as three ladies maids attack me removing my old clothes and putting me in a long green and white dress. After they finish the last tie I walk from behind the screen to see they also let my hair down from the pony tail it was in. I do like the dress and they say green does compliment red hair.

"You look wonderful my dear now go explore this is now your home as well. Jane will show you to your room once it is prepared." Frigga says with a smile.

I turn around and walk out of the room and start to explore the palace alone. This place is so big I am really surprised I don't get lost. I turn to the left and see Jane and Thor together. They look so happy so in love. I always wanted that to just fall in love with someone so much I couldn't stand to be away from them.

"They are always like that" I hear a male voice say from behind me.

I turn around and there stands Loki. Ugh really this guy is going to drive me crazy.

"It's called being in love, maybe you should give it a try maybe it will improve your mood." I tell him as I turn back to Thor and Jane.

"Still mad about me knocking you out then?" He asks me as he walks beside me.

"No, I got that taken care of when I tripped you. I do admit I am surprised I could do that." I tell him not looking away from the happy couple.

Loki decides to put his arm right in front of me blocking my view so I reluctantly look up at him.

"Is there something I could help you with?" I ask him sarcastically.

"I have wondered about elements and how they are given their power." he starts.

"Don't ask me. You were the one who told me I had them and now here I am stuck here with the likes of you." I tell him as I try to push his arm down.

"It sounds like you don't like me very much." he says as he leans where he arm was.

"Really? what was your first hint? You little trip face first to the ground?" I ask him as I start to turn around but he stops me.

"I really get you mad don't I? Come on what will really make you upset?" he asks as he pushes me against the pillar.

"Your getting their buddy." I yell at him trying to get him off me.

He just smiles at me as he pushes forward and presses his lips against mine. I look at him in shock. There is no way that this guy is kissing me. He doesn't stop but instead pulls my head closer to his. I hear Jane and Thor coming closer to us so I do the first thing that comes to my mind. I kick him right between the legs and walk off as Jane and Thor turn the corner to see Loki on the floor in pain.

"What happened?" Thor asks as he slowly helps Loki up.

"Nothing just had a few words with the element that's all." he says holding his pain in.

"Her name is Anne and she kicked you down there didn't she?" Jane asks with a laugh.

"What in the world would give you that idea?" Loki asks.

"It's either that or you really have to go to the bathroom, either one is pretty embarrassing though." she says as she walks off.

"Loki what did I tell you about make enemies with her?" Thor asks.

"I can't help it, I like it when's she mad more of her power comes out." he tells him with a smile.

"Loki why don't you try to be nice to her." Thor asks as he walks away.

I walk out into the garden to get some air. I still can't believe what just happened. That spoiled little prince had the nerve to kiss me. Here was the worst part I actually liked it. It was different from when I was kissed before so much passion and oh stop it Anne do you hear yourself?!

I sit down beside a fountain and look into it. The water is crystal clear. I put my hand in the water and it feels nice and cool. I try to relax but I can't get that image of our kiss out of my head.

"Ugh I really just want to forget about this whole thing and go home." I say as I lay down beside the fountain. "Why in the world do I have to have such horrible taste in men?"

All the sudden I hear something blow up. I quickly stand up and see Loki with some kind of staff. He is just randomly destroying statues. I keep myself hidden behind a bush or shrub whatever it's called as I watch him. He seems to be saying something to himself. I get the funny idea to scare him when after his last hit I walk forward.

"You know talking to yourself just proves your truly are crazy." I say.

He turns around startled and smiles. "Anne, I didn't know you were out here." he says.

"I didn't know you would be able to stand so quickly." I tell him jokingly with a laugh.

"Do you think I truly deserved that for just one kiss?" he asks me.

"Well if you could even call that a kiss." I say as I walk past him.

"You think my kiss was not good enough for you?" he asks me insulted.

"You said that not me." I tell him as he runs to my side.

He stands in front of me to stop me from going any further. I watch as he looks me over and smiles at me. Oh no he is planning something and I don't think its going to be good.

"Perhaps you would like me to try again?" he asks as he crosses his arms.

"It's hard to re try a first impression especially a first kiss." I tell him with a smile. I know this is getting to him.

The next thing I know I am standing with my back against a pillar. I look around confused. I don't remember moving anywhere near a pillar.

"It's called magic darling." he tells me as he leans in closer to me.

I watch as I see his plan unfold. Just as he is about to lean in an kiss me again.

"Anne!" Jane calls out for me and Loki just lowers his head.

"Maybe another time Prince Loki." I tell him as I walk past him in the direction of Jane's voice.

"Anne!" he calls out to me. I turn around and look at him waiting to hear what he has to say.

"You look beautiful in that dress." he tells me.

What? did he just tell me I looked beautiful? This has to be some kind of trick after all he is the number one trickster. I watch as he leans against the pillar and crosses his arms. I just nod and walk away from him.

~HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER 1~


	2. Chapter 2

Loki's POV

I stand above the garden and see Anne and Jane talking. I can only imagine how Jane is trying to explain to Anne what is happening and what is going to happen once her powers become stronger. I can't help but watch her for some reason. Her long auburn hair flows in the wind and her skin so delicate. The moments I look into her eyes I see they are green. Not just regular green but a sparkling green as if she is hiding magic behind her eyes.

"Loki?" My mother calls pulling me out of the moment and she walks forward.

"You always seem to know where I am." I tell her as I glance her way.

She walks up to my side and looks to see Jane and Anne as well. She turns to me and smiles. I don't want to know what she is thinking but I know that smile.

"So it seems you have been keeping an eye on Anne? Though I do not blame you. Not only is she beautiful as human but once you see her element come though I doubt that even you will be able to resist her." she tells me as she watches the girls.

"Her element is already starting to come through, it seems that Jane is trying to convince her to practice to gain better control of it." I tell her as she touches my arm.

"It's alright to let someone in Loki." She tells me as she turns and walks away from me.

I don't know what to think as I watch Anne. I feel something drawing me to her though I can't explain what it is.

Anne's POV

Jane takes me to my room finally. I walk inside to see it furnished with very comfortable furniture. I look out the window and see I have a wonderful view of the garden.

"My chambers are next to your, then there is Thor's and after that Loki's though he is rarely there I have been told." Jane tells as me as sits down in a chair.

"You should go spend time with Thor, I promise I can take care of myself." I tell her as I sit on the window ledge.

"Sorry all this happened so quickly, I mean I was shocked when they told me you were an element. I'm here to help though as much as I can." Jane says as she slowly rises from her chair.

"Go on and go to bed. it's late enough already. I will see you first thing in the morning." I tell her as I lead her to the door with a friendly smile.

"Wait just be careful alright. I will see you tomorrow." she says as she walks out the door.

I lay on the very comfortable bed but I can't sleep. I toss and turn. I finally sit up and just think I need to ware myself out a little more. I get out of bed and walks down the hall when I hear something break in Loki's room. I open the door and see Loki holding his bleeding hand and glass on the floor.

I quickly run over to him and wrap his hand with a part of my dress.

"What are you doing in here?" he asks me hastely.

"Would you shut up. I saw you were bleeding and I just re acted alright." I tell him as I wrap his hand. "Maybe if you would actually rest and now do silly things at night this would not have happened."

"I am always awake at night, rest doesn't really suit me." he says as he looks at his hand.

"Well I am just trying to stop the bleeding." I tell him. "Is there any water in this mess?"

"Over there is the basin." he tells me as he points to the left.

I quickly go to the basin and rip another piece of my dress and wet it. After hat I go back over to him and un wrap his hand and start to clean his hand with the wet piece.

"You dare help the god of mischief?" he asks me.

"I don't care who you are. Your injured so I am going to help you whether you like it or not." I tell him as the bleeding slows down.

I look and see the wound is deep. I remember in an old college book I read on the element that earth also had a healing ability. Well I guess we could always test that theory now. What's the worse that could happen? It not work and he have to heal himself.

I put the wet rag down on the floor and put my hand over his and he looks up at me confused. I watch as his eyes meet mine.

"What are you doing now?" he asks as I hold his hand still.

"I remembered from an old book that earth element also had a healing ability so I am going to try and heal you." I tell him.

"I can heal myself with magic." he says as he tries to free his hand but I hold tighter.

"I don't care. I am suppose to practice with my powers so now you are practice." I tell him as I grip my hand over his.

I start to feel something odd happening in my hand and I look down and see that my hand is glowing an odd orange color. I feel strange pulses in my hand then the glow disappears. I slowly remove his hand from mine and look down to see the wound is healed.

"Ha! I told you!" I manage to say as I start to feel really light headed.

I try to stand up but quickly loose my balance. I feel myself being held up by someone or something. I look up and there is Loki holding me in his arms.

"You don't know how much that can take out of you! After all you are just learning your powers and this time you over used them." he tells me as he walks to the door but stops as he is about to open it.

Outside we hear Jane and Thor talking. Great if he were to carry me out of his room I know that people would get the wrong idea. I look up at him as he looks down at me.

"Thor and Jane if they see us then they will think..." he starts.

"Something that we don't want them to." I barely manage to say as everything around me turns black.

I feel something warm as I open my eyes and see the sunlight come into the room. Wait this isn't my room. I quickly turn around and look at the bed. This isn't my bed either. Then I look directly behind me and there is a sleeping shirtless Loki. Oh dear god what am I going to do now? Is there any way I can just sneak out of here I think to myself. I slowly try to move as his body turns and one of his arms goes across my waist. Well there goes that plan! I slowly just lay back down. Ok I admit there was only one other guys bed I laid in and I truly regretted that and now here I lay bed with a man I hardly know.

I look down at him and I do admit he is rather attractive. Light skin but dark hair somewhat like myself. I can't help myself when I tuck a few of his stray hairs behind his ear. He starts to move and I quickly withdraw my hand and just freeze. He opens his eyes and looks at me.

"Morning" he says with a smile.

"Hi, uh I don't remember much but thanks for not letting me get caught." I tell him as he adjusts himself to laying on one of his arms.

"I believe I owe you thanks for healing me though I could have done it myself with magic." he tells me.

Really he can't even bare to say thank you without being sincere? Of course not remember Loki he is the god of mischief Anne! That just make me so angry I quickly get up out of the bed and walk to the door when I hear.

"Anne don't forget to use that anger to draw out your power." he tells me with a evil smile.

"You know nothing about my power perhaps your are jealous I was born with my power and you have to conjure yours!" I yell at him as I walk out the door and straight into Thor.

Well so much for not telling people that Loki and I were in the same room last night.

"Anne is something the matter?" Thor asks me.

"Your brother is worse then the ten plagues of Egypt!" I yell as I brush past him.

"You definitely know how to make an impression brother. Did you cast one of your spells so you could be with her last night?" Thor asks.

"What?! Of course not, she was in the hall when she heard me break something and cut myself." Loki tries to explain to him.

"That still does not explain why she was in your room last night and just now." Thor says door.

"She busted into my room saw me bleeding and she... she healed me. Once she did that though she used too much of her power and passed out in my arms." Loki explains as he gets up and puts a shirt on.

"She healed you? That must mean she sees something for you." Thor says with a laugh.

"If she did I doubt she does anymore." Loki says as he walks to the door.

"Loki, brother it seems you have something for that girl. Then again of course you being you that means you let her in one minute and kicks her out the next." Thor explain as they start walking down the hall.

I sit alone in the beautiful garden. After being so upset with Loki I quickly went to my room and changed into another gown which what do you know happens to be green as well. Apparently this is the only color I am allowed to wear here. Now here I am alone in the garden with just my thoughts.

"Anne, come we must have breakfast!" Jane calls out to me.

I quickly go to her side and walk into the dinning hall. I see Thor and Loki along with their parents are already there. I am sat next to Jane but unfortunately directly across from Loki. I try to avoid him to the best of my ability.

"Anne, if you would like perhaps you could come to the training ground and see if you can use any other weapon then your powers." Thor says with a smile.

Jane looks at me and nods yes. I just smile.

"Yes, I would like that very much thank you for your invitation Thor." I tell him then take a sip of the drink.

I stop mid sip and look down. Wine really? Who drinks wine first thing in the morning? Apparently they do I tell myself as I finish the sip and put the cup down.

"You are welcome to join as well brother." Thor says as he invites Loki.

Yeah right him take time out of his precious day to do something that won't gain him anything that'll be the day.

"I will take you up on that Thor It will be interesting to see what weapon she can wield." Loki says with a smile.

I roll my eyes. He is really starting to get on my nerves. I swear I can't read this man no matter what I do!

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER 2. Just fyi I am not big in the world of Thor so if I mess something up please tell me and I will try to correct it! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Out in the training fields there stood Thor with a lot of other people I dared not go near. They were all twice my size and that frightened the heck out of me. Jane comes to my side and tries to comfort me.

"Alright first how about you try bow and arrow?" Thor asks as he brigs me a bow and a few arrows.

I take the bow and arrow. I hold the bow still as I put the arrow in its place.

"Where do you want me to aim?" I ask Thor as Loki comes to his side.

"You see that target over there? It's maybe 50ft away. Start there." he tells me as everyone steps back.

I pull the string back and aim. I try to keep calm though I know everyone and their brother is watching me now. I take a deep breath and release it along with the arrow. To my own amazement the arrow lands dead center of it target. I got it I hit right in the bulls eye.

"There is one behind it. About 100 ft away. Hit that one now." Thor calls out to me.

I take another arrow and put it onto the string and pull back. I take aim at the target and take in a breath. Just like before I release my breath along with the arrow and it hits dead center again.

"Has she done this before?" Thor asks Jane.

"I don't think so, she usually spent most of her time in the library or lab. Never saw her on a course like this in my life." Jane answers him.

"There is one four tree behind it. That target is 300 ft away. Can you see it? If you can hit it next." Thor calls out to me.

I try the best I can but I can't see the target. I feel a sudden calm come over me and I close my eyes. I focus and concentrate and then with my eyes closed I see the target. I qucily grab another arrow and take aim and open my eyes at the last minute and release my arrow.

"Loki go see if she hit it." Thor tells him.

Loki disappears then reappears with a target in hand. The arrow is dead center.

"She hit it." he says with a smile. "Seems she is full of surprises."

I slowly walk back to Thor and Jane and see Loki just smiling.

"Did I miss?" I ask curious.

"You hit the target dead center." Jane says with a curious look. "There was no way you could have seen that. How did you do that?"

"Magic, her element allows her to focus more intently on objects especially ones that earth created such as a tree." Loki says as he throws the target to the side. "She is a good archer you have that but can she fight with a sword?"

"Would you like to try a sword Anne?" Thor asks taking the bow from me. "You will need to learn to at least defend yourself a bow will not always help you."

"He's right Anne, go ahead and give it a try." Jane says encouraging me.

Thor hands me a sword.

"Who would I practice against then?" I ask.

"I would like to see how you fair against me." Loki says as he walks forward and a staff appears in his hand. "Promise not to hurt you."

"Like I would believe that." I say as I look back to Jane and Thor.

"If he hurts you he will have me to answer to." Thor says.

I reluctantly walk forward into a clearing with Loki directly in front of me. I watch him as he starts to come after me. Ok block him that's all I have to do. I push the blade forward and block his staff. He backs ups but then comes at me again another block. As out two weapons our intwined I see him pull ou a small dagger and cut down the side of my dress.

"That's cheating!" I yell at him in anger.

"I never said this would be fair. I simply said I wouldn't hurt you." he says with a sly smile.

I push forward release out weapons from their hold. Again he comes at me he wants me to block his attack instead I turn and dodge it, I swing my sword back to prevent him if he turned and attacked from behind. I see him smile at me. He drops his weapon and grabs my ankle and pulls it forward. I loose my balance and fall to the ground dropping my sword just out of my reach.

I look at see him climbing up my body with the small dagger. He's going to kill me! my instincts kick in and I try to kick him off me but that doesn't work. He is now above my torso as he raises the dagger but I manage to bring one of my fists forward and punch him as hard as I can right on his nose. He falls backwards dropping the dagger and holding his nose.

I quickly grab the dagger and go to him with it pointed right at his neck. He looks up at me hand still covering his nose.

"Do you give up?" I yell at him.

"For the moment, this will have to continue another time." he says.

I see blood dripping from his nose. I drop the dagger and kneel at his side. I carefully remove his hand from his nose.

"It's broken. I didn't mean to break it i'm so sorry I was just trying to get you off of me." I tell him worried.

"You did the right thing, it made me fall back did it not? You would be victorious if we continued." he tells me with a smile.

"You taking a broken nose very easily." I tell him. "I have to reset it or it won't heal properly."

"I can heal it with magic you know that." he says as he looks away.

"You and the damn magic would you just be still and let me help you?" I yell at him.

"Why do you want to help me?" he asks.

That catches me off guard. Why do I want to help him? What are these feeling I am starting to feel for whatever he is. I just don't understand.

"If you don't want my help then fine." I say as I start to stand up but feel something pull me back down.

I sit back down with Loki's and on mine. "alright, you need practice anyway just hurry up if you faint this time at least I can catch you." he says reluctantly.

I smile and put my fingers on his nose and quickly reset his nose. he flinches but only for a moment. I then put my hands over his nose and the feeling starts again. The glow comes slower this time and not as bright as before. After a few moments the glow disappears. I pull my hands away and his nose is normal and the blood is gone.

"There all done. I tell him as I sit back and try to rest I feel him put his arms around me. At first I am defensive and want to pull away but just as before my body is too weak so I just stay calm and he holds me close to him. "Stay still and I will make sure no one can see us until you are rested." he tells me.

"Wont that drain you?" I ask him

"I have had more time to practice then you. Just rest now." he tells me as I slowly rest in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Anne POV

I sit on a bench beside a window looking outside with a book in my hand. Loki and I did not return till late yesterday evening. I still can't believe healing someone takes that much out of me. I look outside to the beautiful world around me. Yet a part of me still can't grasp it. Just a little while ago I was a normal average girl going to college and now here I am learning about a power I never thought I had. I mean I really didn't have anyone back home. My mom died giving birth to me and well lets just say Dad left me with my grandparents to be raised.

I wouldn't change it though. My grandmother said my mother was very brave and always put others before herself. I guess that's definitely right, she gave her life for mine. I bend my head down to look at a book when I feel a tear run down my cheek. I put my hand to my face and slowly wipe it off. It's been years since I thought about mom. Oh I wish I could talk to her. Maybe she could have helped me understand all this chaos.

I put the book down in my lap and close it. I still feel so confused. I feel like this is all some crazy dream. I guess I am still trying to process it. Out of the corner of my eyes I see someone walking. I turn my attention to them and I see its a worried Jane coming after me from down the hall.

"Where were you? I mean Thor and I both went looking for you but nothing. There was one guard who said he saw you but it wasn't until late at night." Jane asks me well more or less demands an answer.

"Don't worry, I just got tired and feel asleep. I guess for a little too long. I am fine though you can see me right here in front of you un harmed." I tell her as I stand up and spin for her. "I can take care of myself Jane. Pretty much the only thing I can do with this power."

Jane comes over and sits me back down on the bench and tries to comfort me.

"I can't pretend to possibly know what you are going through but if you need someone you are not alone. I'm here and I would do anything to help you." she says.

"It's not that, I guess I am just having a hard time adjusting to you know everything. You have someone to comfort and soothe you in a way I don't. Now having powers I am sure will drive any eligible man away from me." I tell her as I stand up to walk away.

"Well people are different here. Maybe you will attract someone though from what I've seen you already have." Jane says as she grabs my hand. "Loki has been around you quite often lately."

"Yes Jane that is all I need, he wouldn't trust me at all. He only likes to trick me remember that is what he is best at." I tell her pulling my hand away and walking away.

Jane POV

I walk through out the castle with a mission in my head. I have to find Loki. I walk for what seems to be forever when I finally see him about to walk outside.

"Wait! You need to stop whatever you are doing right now!" I yell at him.

My yelling stops him in his track. He looks over at me confused and just waits for me to catch up to him.

"I'm sorry you have me confused what are you talking about?" Loki asks me.

"Anne, you act as if she was a toy. Though she is an element she still has human feelings and she knows you are tricking her time after time." I tell him as we step further inside.

"I have done nothing of the sort. Your friend has never said anything to me about any of this." he says stepping backwards away from me.

"Of course she wouldn't she has a heart! She puts others before herself you have no idea what she goes through and then you just come in and tease her well I am warning you leave her alone or you won't have worry about seeing Thor take the throne." Jane says as she pushes forward.

"Your friend is old enough to make her own decisions. Why not let her make the choice whether to be around me or not herself?" Loki asks.

Anne POV

I swear this place doesn't end. I keep walking forward occasionally passing a person. I finally reach the gardens. I feel so at peace here. Its like I can remember a little of my grandparent cottage in the woods. I remember I loved to lay in the meadow and smell the flowers.

Things have changed since then. I sit down and look around me. Its a beautiful day. The warmth of the sun and the blue of they skies are like something out of a fairy tale. Then I hear arguing out of the corner. I look around and see Jane. I walk forward and see that she is talking to Loki.

"Something I should know about?" I ask as I surprise them from behind a pillar.

"Oh Anne, I was just talking to Loki about-" Jane starts.

"You don't need to Jane. I told you I can take care of myself I don't need anyone to defend me." I tell her as I stand in front of Loki.

"I just wanted you to be happy. That's all." she says with a sad smile.

"I will someday but you can't force me to be happy by trying to take care of me." I tell her as I hug her. "Thank you for it though."

We stop hugging and she smiles at me and walks away. I turn back around to see Loki still standing there. Right forgot he was there.

"Don't worry about Jane, she is just protective over me that's all. You can get back to whatever you were doing now." I tell him as I start to walk but once again he blocks my way.

"There is something bothering you isn't there?" he asks me.

"Loki, I am really not in the mood for one of your little games. What do you want?" I ask him as I back up.

"There is a ball tonight for Thor you know since he will be getting the throne soon. Are you going?" he asks.

"Why would I go? I have nothing to do with that. I am not royal or anything like that." I tell him as I try to get past him but he keeps blocking me.

"You could go with someone though? Perhaps it would brighten your mood?" he asks me with a smile.

"Loki are you asking me to a dance? If so yes I will go but only if you truly ask." I tell him as I cross my arms.

"You never make anything easy do you?" he says as he crosses his arms.

I turn to walk away and get about five steps away.

"Fine, if you have nothing else to do tonight would you like to go to the ball?" he asks me.

I turn my head to look behind my shoulder. I just smile at him and nod my head yes.

"We just have one problem though." I tell him as I walk back to him.

"And what would that be?" he asks looking away from me.

"I don't think any of my dresses are ones to wear to a ball." I say as I direct his attention back.

"Well, I'm sure I can conjure something up. There will be a dress for you to wear waiting in your chambers one hour before the ball." he says as he goes to turn away but I grab his hand and turn him back to me.

"Thank you for distracting me. Though I know at the next minute you may dislike me. I like the moments when you do like me." I tell him as I then turn and walk the other way.

Loki's POV

I look down at the hand that was just grasped by her. No matter what I do it seems she finds a way through my defenses. Maybe her power is starting to come through stronger than I thought. Could her power really effect me that much though? The thoughts and feelings I have towards her become stronger and more frequent.

I remember holding her in that field. Right after she healed me. I felt as though I had to protect her. I turned us invisible though I wouldn't have cared about being caught with her in my arms. She wanted to struggle at first and I am sure if she were stronger then she would have denied me but since she was weak she allowed me.

I watched her as she slept. So at peace. I looked at her though yes she does look like an average human she was different. She had a glow to her perhaps that was her element. I didn't care though it took all my power not to kiss her. When I kissed her the first time it was just to make her angry but after that kiss it is as if she put a spell on me. Though she knows no magic and barely can control her powers.

I walk away after I loose sight of her. I can't believe she accepted my offer to the ball. This maybe opportunity to show her the other side of me. If I can do that myself.


	5. Chapter 5

Anne POV

I didn't know what came over me. Why did I accept his invitation? I keep asking myself that question as I walk the palace. I did know about Loki. Well as much that Jane told me that was true enough. I mean I know he tried to conquer my home planet I mean come on no one would take that lightly. I just didn't understand what was going on in myself. Was I actually starting to develop feelings for him?

I walk to a window and look outside. I look out and see Thor and Jane together again. See even though they come from two separate worlds they look happy. Though Thor was good and Loki well lets just say I don't know about him yet. I mean after all he is done yes there is something bad there but isn't there good in everyone?

I start walking again when I hear a noise coming from another room. I walk a little further and a woman stumbles out of the room with half her clothes on. She looks at me shocked as she picked up her clothes and tried to regain her composure that was when a member of the council walked out. Oh I think I see what is going on here. The woman is dressed much fancier then I am. Then again maybe that is just the member wife?

"Excuse me Princess." the woman says as she walks past me.

Princess wait did she just call me princess? I watch as she runs away. I turn back to the council member who just give me an odd stare and walks the other way.

"Perhaps humans aren't that different." I manage to say as he keeps walking.

I walk forward when I hear my name being called out.

"ANNE!" I hear Jane yell at the top of her lung.

I stop and run back to her side. I see she isn't harmed neither is Thor. Then again it would probably take quite a lot to hurt Thor.

"Good lord woman what do you mean to do? Give me a heart attack?!" I tell her while trying to catch my breath.

"I'm sorry I thought I heard you crying. Wasn't that you?" she asks me.

"Uh no, as you can tell I am just fine besides the lack of air in my lungs." I tell her as I take in more air.

"Sorry I thought it was you and it scared me." Jane says.

I look up and see Queen Frigga walking our way. She is probably here to talk to Jane or Thor. I think she really likes Jane to be honest but then again what do I know.

"Anne a word please?" She asks.

Uh oh what have I done now? I watch as Thor and Jane leave my side and I am left alone with Frigga. I don't know what to say or do around her let alone how to act in front of a queen.

"Calm down child you are not in trouble if that is what you are thinking." she tells me with a kind smile. "I have noticed your powers have become stronger. I just came to ask you if you were attending the ball tonight?"

"Oh well yes I mean if that is alright with you Loki asked me to the ball." I tell her as she sits down on a bench beside me.

"Loki did? Well good to see you will be a much welcomed distraction. Usually he never shows up to these things. It will be good to see you there as well. Do you have a dress my dear?" she asks me.

"He also said he would take care of that. I believe his exact words were "Conjure up something." I tell her with a small laugh.

"To see him use his magic for that purpose is quite different. He is different from Thor you know that do you not?" she asks me.

"Jane has filled me in as much as she could. I know he was adopted and I know his true form but I wouldn't bring that up unless he wanted to speak of it. It's not my place to judge anyone." I tell her as I sit down next to her.

"You are wise, judgment can be a very tricky thing." she tells me.

"I do have a question though. Earlier today there was someone in the palace and she addressed me as Princess. Why did she call me that?" I ask the Queen.

"That my dear is a very good question. You see each element had their own Kingdom as well. Yours is Earth but I am afraid the kingdom was destroyed long ago. You are now the only one who carries the element in your blood." she tells me taking my hands. "You will be able to pass it onto your children as well, you will have to teach them as other have taught you."

"I don't think we need to worry about children anytime soon." I tell her with a smile.

"That's what every girl says at first." the Queen says as she stands with a smile on her face. "I will see you soon and I look forward to seeing your dress."

I nod my head and sit there as the Queen walks back into the palace. I am the only one with the element of earth in my blood? It will carry onto my child and I will have to teach them as others have taught me. Those words just kept replaying in my head. I barely noticed that it was getting late.

The dress! I ran through the halls hoping not to get caught by anyone. I slowed down right before my door and opened it very slowly. There on my bed just as he said was a dress. I walked over and picked it up. I examined it and smiled. It wasn't green that I was very happy about instead it was a very light blue. I put against my body and looked in the mirror to see how it would look.

I didn't have long to get dressed as Jane busted through my door.

"Where did you get that dress? I haven't seen you wear it before." she asks me as she comes to my side.

"It was made for me just today." I tell her but not informing her of the maker.

"Well go put it on, I'll do something with your hair when you get out." she tells me as she sits on the stool to wait for me.

I run behind a screen and put the dress on. It fit me perfect a little too perfect. How did he know my size? Well he did hold onto me twice. Oh well why worry with such non sense now. I walk out from behind the screen and see a big smile on Jane's face.

"You look like an angel. It's amazing how a dress can make you feel right?" she asks me as she motions me to sit down on the stool.

I do as she requested and sit down on the stool and look into the mirror. I watch as she brushes my hair and puts it into a half up half down hair style. One of my favorites back on earth. Then she comes to my side with make up in her hand.

"Don't worry just eye shadow and lip gloss I know you hate mascara and other stuff like that." she tells me with a laugh as she puts the light eye shadow on my eyes.

"I don't want to get the make up all over your dress either Jane." I tell her with a smile.

"Don't worry, eye shadow done. Now just lip gloss. Pucker up those lips." she says with a laugh.

I do ask she says and pucker my lips up as she called it. She puts the lip gloss on me. It isn't heavily colored more or less a light pink. When she is finished she pulls away and looks at me. She smiles and gives me a hug.

"Come on, lets go I'm sure people will be looking forward to meeting the one and only earth element." she says as she practically drags me out of the room by my arm.

We both enter the ballroom together. Jane looks so beautiful she also was wearing a blue dress but her color was a deep royal blue. We looked around the room and saw people all around us. I saw Thor looking right at Jane and it looked like he was about to drop his drink.

"If you don't get to Thor I think he might drop his drink." I tell her as I motion over to Thor.

"Will you be alright alone?" she asks me.

"Promise now go. Celebrate with him." I tell her as I nudge her to go.

She smiles and walks over to Thor.

"It appears magic does look well on you." I hear a voice say from behind me.

I turn around and there stands Loki. He looks very handsome. He is still in his usual green color but after you have wore only green for so long what can you expect?

"You would know better then anyone would you not?" I ask him as he comes to my side.

"The dress has an illusion to it. To everyone else it appears to be green so that you match me. Only to your eyes does the dress look blue." he whispers into my ear.

"I take it you heard my complaining of always being dressed in green?" I ask him.

"I hear many things." he says as we watch the people start to dance.

"Why not ask your young lady to dance?" a female voice asks from behind us.

Queen Frigga stands there with Odin who I had never met before.

"Husband this is the element I was telling you about. Anne she is the element of earth." Frigga tells Odin as he looks me over.

"Earth truly suits you my dear. Enjoy the celebration." Odin says as he walks from Frigga's side.

"Well Loki ask her to dance." Frigga insists.

Loki looks over at me somewhat embarrassed. If I didn't know any better I would say he was almost blushing.

"Would you like to dance Anne?" he asks offering me his hand.

"I would like that." I tell him as I accept his hand and he leads me to the center of the room.

Once there he take my hand and holds it tight as he wraps his arm around my waist. Well this was new he was actually being gentle. As we began to dance tons of thoughts went through my mind and I started to watch the people around us.

"Why not focus on your partner?" he asks me bringing my attention back to him.

"Sorry, it's the first time I have ever been to a ball." I tell him as I feel him bring my body closer to his. "I feel like everyone is staring at me."

"Why wouldn't they? You are dancing with me after all. I never dance with anyone." he says as we continue to dance.

The music is very easy to dance to. It is very calm and loving. I look up and see him staring down at me. For the first time since I met him I don't look away. I look back into his eyes.

Jane's POV

"Well it seems Loki has finally found someone to dance with." Thor tells me pointing to Loki and Anne dancing.

I can't help but be a little shocked. I thought Anne didn't like him at all now they seem pretty close. I look over and see Frigga smiling at them. Well maybe just for once Anne could keep calm around him and just enjoy the night.

"Maybe it was time he met someone who would try and find the good in him. If there is any to find." I say as I look at Thor.

"Loki does have good in him but is buried deep beneath the snow. As you said perhaps it will be found?" Thor asks.

I watch as Loki leads Anne out of the ballroom. I don't know what he is up to but if he hurts her then he will definitely regret it.

Anne's POV

I barely notice the people around us as I only focus on him. All the sudden we stop dancing and just look at one another.

"What have you done to me?" he asks me as he pulls me as close as he can.

"I might ask you the same question." I tell him.

We both lean into one another and our lips meet once again this time with both of our permission. It was odd to feel his kiss wasn't hard and cold but this one was gentle. We both pulled away from each other and I saw him smile a normal smile for the first time.

"If only I could tell you everything." he tells me as he starts to walk away from me. "You would hate me then knowing I was a true monster."

"What makes you say that. You tried to take over my home planet yet I do not hate you. I don't agree with what you did but I don't hate you." I tell him still giving him his space.

"You don't know what I truly am. I am not like Thor-" he starts.

"I know, I've always known. You don't think Jane tells me everything?" I tell him as he turns back to me.

"You know about me being a frost giant?" he asks me.

"I knew as soon as Jane knew, there is nothing she doesn't tell me." I say as I fold my hands in my lap.

"You do not think me a monster? I could kill you right now." he tells me in a panic.

"Do you not think me one? Think about it the earth element able to control anything having to do with earth?" I tell him as I walk forward to him. "You can't base everything off of how you were born."

He looks at me confused. I stand there beside him perfectly calm and offer my hand to him.

"I do not think you are a monster, now self fish annoying and a pain in the butt yes you are all those things but that's just you." I say as I extend my hand to him.

He pushes my hand aside and grabs me by my waist and pulls me into his kiss. This one was a bit more aggressive almost as if he was claiming me. My arms fell to my sides as he made the kiss deeper. My knees began to buckle but stayed strong as he gripped his arms around my back. When he pulled away he looked down at me.

The next morning didn't seem different then any of the others at first. I got up from my bed and went to take a bath. After all the dancing last night I knew I needed one. I just lay there in the bath trying to relax and more or less waiting for Jane to bust through the doors. Just after that thought I heard the doors burst open. Right on cue Jane.

"Anne?" Jane asks as she looks around the room.

"In here" I tell her from behind the closed door. "I'm taking a bath."

"Oh well hurry up I have news to tell you." she says.

Of course I can't even take a bath in peace. I stand up and quickly get dressed into one of my many other green dresses and walk out to her.

"What is it? You look odd today." I tell her as she sits me down.

"Listen, this is complicated well I'll just come out and say it. Well they are going to claim you as their own before anyone else can. This way you are like their hidden weapon able to protect them." she says very fast.

"Just one problem. who are them?" I ask her.

"Well Odin wants you to marry someone from here that way you can protect them if need be after all you are an element." Jane says again rather fast.

"Wait what? Get married but shouldn't I be in love before I get married?" I ask her.

"You and I both know you already are and you still have horrible taste in men." she says.

"So who is it then?" I ask her.

"As if you had to ask you know who, Loki. Well at least now we will be sister in laws. Anyway I am suppose to take you to Odin now. So come on." she says grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the room again.

We walk into the throne room and there sits Odin upon his throne with Thor on one side and Loki on the other. All the sudden I got a really bad cold chill. I didn't know what to do so I just walked forward and bowed before him.

"Rise Anne, I have brought you here with a proposal in mind. In exchange for your protection when needed I propose you take my son Loki as your husband. This way you are always safe here and can continue your training as well." Odin says direct.

I barely know what to do but the room around me goes black and I feel my legs give out from my body.

Jane's POV

Oh not she fainted. I am about to go to her aid when I see Loki go for her first. I watch as he gently picks her up and turns to his father.

"Well, I will continue this in private with her when she awakens. Perhaps being in front of everyone was too much for her." Odin says as he looks to Thor.

Loki makes his way out of the throne room I want to follow him but instead I stay where I am.

Loki's POV

When she fainted that was not the answer I was expecting. I ran to her and picked her up then took her outside. I laid her down on a small bench underneath a tree. I watched her as she laid there but started to stir. As I looked down on her I saw her eyes open.

"I never knew fainting was an answer to a marriage proposal." I tell her with a laugh.

"Sorry, it was just all the pressure and everyone staring at me. I just panic-" she started.

"That is just what Odin said, he also said he would continue the discussion in private when you awoke." I tell her as she slowly sits up. "If you didn't want to marry me a simple no would have been fine no need for fainting."

She looks back at me trying to give me an evil glare.

"Why would you want to marry someone like me? I am half mortal after all." She tells me as she stands up.

"Why wouldn't you want to marry a prince?" I ask her trying to dodge her question.

"Many reasons, Princes are usually high maintenance. Though you are very different from any Prince I have heard of." she says as she walks to my side.

"Does this mean you are going to accept or decline." I ask her as I look at her.

"Well you are straight to the point aren't you? It's not me you want though. It's my power like Odin said isn't it." she asks me with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Perhaps, your power will come in handy if needed." I tell her.

Before I have time to say anything else the pushes me forward.

"I loathe you!" she yells as me as she goes to strike me. I catch her hand and pull her up to me.

"You don't loathe me. You feel something else for me that also starts with an "L"." I tell her as I brush a piece of her hair from her face.

"What do you want from me?" she asks me quite plainly.

"I want you to be mine." I tell her as I pull her to me and kiss her.

No matter what I had to do I would make her mine. Even if I had to have an arranged marriage with her. It would mean that I could protect her if need be. I could teach her how to use her powers and release her true magic.


	6. Chapter 6

I never thought that was how I would be proposed to. There were so many thoughts going through my head. At first I thought this was all just a trick but when Odin asked me I just didn't know what to say. Of course that was also when I fainted. Great impression I made there. After Loki told me he wanted me to be his I could tell there was some honesty in what he told me. I just I knew one way or another I would marry Loki but none of this felt natural.

I walked out to the garden of course my favorite place here. Also the most peaceful. I start to wonder about the future. What if we had children? An element and a frost giant combined. Of course the child would have powers. I just sat down and tried to push all the bad thoughts out of my head. There were things I did like about Loki. At times he was kind and gentle those were rare and fleeting though.

"Something bothering you dear?" I hear a female voice call out.

I turn and see Frigga walking my way while dismissing her ladies maids.

"Oh your majesty I didn't see or hear you." I tell her as I bow my head.

"No need to call me that, please Frigga. Well do tell me what is bothering you?" she asks me as she sits on the bench to the left of me.

"All this it just seemed to happen so fast. First my powers and falling in love with Loki then the whole proposal-" I start as she watches me pace the ground.

"You do love him though, you just said it yourself." Frigga says with bright smile.

I put my hands over my mouth. She's right. I did just say that didn't I? Oh wow I never thought I would say something like that out loud but now that I have I don't know what to do.

"Not to worry, I know he feels the same about you. I can sense it." Frigga says as she comes to my side. "Your marriage will be a happy one as long as you make it that way."

"I've never seen a good marriage in my life, I don't how to make it good." I tell her.

"Just be yourself, there are times that will be hard but if you stay by each others side there is nothing you can not do." she says as she turns and walks away.

I start to wander back to my room when I find myself in front of Loki's chambers. Curiosity strike me and I open the door to my surprise he isn't walking around. I walk over to his bed to see him sleeping. He seems peaceful, wonder how he does it. I can't sleep at all. I turn to walk out of the room.

"Something you want to talk about?" I hear his voice ask me.

I look back and see him now awake and sitting up in his bed. How did he know I was here? I didn't make a noise when I came in I made sure of that.

"Just curious to see if you were sleeping. I'm sorry if I woke you up." I tell him as my eyes look him over.

"You didn't I was merely resting my eyes. Still thinking about the proposal?" Loki asks me.

"Odin explained to me how valuable my powers would be and I do agree with him. I guess I am still adjusting to everything." I tell him as he stands up and starts to walk my way.

"AS long as I am by your side you have nothing to fear." he tells me as he takes my hands in his. "You really believe I would let anything or anyone harm you?"

"I remember someone in a field about to stab me with a dagger until I broke their nose!" I tell him.

He just laughs and pulls me closer to him.

"That was to see if you could handle yourself and you did not disappoint. I would not have harmed you though now you can't say the same." he says as he touches his nose.

"I healed you too though so I thought that made up for it." I tell him as I take his hand back.

"Still it wasn't a pleasant feeling." he says with a smile.

"It wasn't meant to be a pleasant feeling, it was self defense." I say as our eyes lock on one another again.

"What answer did you give Odin?" he asks me as he goes all serious again.

"I told him yes, did you ever think that I wouldn't?" I ask him.

He pulls me in and kisses me. I lean into his kiss as I feel his fingers it my hair. I put my arms around his neck. We pull apart just for a moment.

"I love you" I hear him whisper to me.

I look up at him and can't help but smile. Never did I think I would hear someone tell me that loved me yet alone him. Now it happened though it really happened. I could feel my face start to blush.

"I love you too" I whisper back and kiss him.

The wedding was announced the next day by Odin and Frigga. We stood beside them as a true couple for the first time. Jane and Thor on the other side. All the people seemed to be happy. If they thought I could control him though I knew I couldn't all I could do was be there for him when he needed me.

After the announcement was when all the wedding planning began. I was dragged from Loki's side by Jane to an awaiting Frigga.

"We have to measure her for her wedding dress dear, she will return before night fall." Frigga told Loki with a smile taking me away.

"You won't see her very much until your wedding." Thor tells Loki with a laugh.

"I never knew she would be interested in all the wedding details." Loki replies looking at Thor.

"Well mother is in charge of that, she would at least like to know Anne's opinion. Though it does seem that Jane dragged her away from you quite fast." he tells him. "Come brother let us go get a drink, you are going to need it."


	7. Chapter 7

I never really knew what all went into planning aw wedding but double it since this is a royal wedding. It had been almost a week and Loki and I barely got to be with one another as one of us would be pulled away from the other.

Today I finally had my last dress fitting and I was in a hurry to make it back to our bed without being seen. I was running down the hallways and ducking behind pillars if I heard anyone coming my way. I feel like a spy for some reason but it was kind of fun. I finally go to our room and burst in the door just to turn around and close them as quickly as I opened them. I turn back around and put my back against the door.

"Something the matter?" I hear a male voice as me.

I see Loki relaxing in one of the chairs with a book in his hand. I just slowly slump to the floor at first trying to get my bearings back. I did just run all over the palace so I am going to say I definitely go my cardio for today.

"Is it too late to take back my answer to marrying you?" I ask jokingly.

Loki rises and I see a pained look in his eyes as he walks over to me then kneels down right before my feet.

"Have I done something to anger you that badly?" he asks me like a child who just had a piece of candy taken away.

"No Loki I was kidding. It was a joke I just never imagined after saying yes that you and I would barely have a moment alone with each other." I tell him as I put my hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry I won't joke like that again."

"Good, you really caused me to worry for a moment." he says as he leans into me and slowly kisses me. "Our wedding is the day after tomorrow can you believe it came so quickly?"

"I have noticed people here tend to do things much faster then I would use to. Back where I am from a wedding takes months to plan. Here it was much faster." I tell him as he helps me to my feet. "Are weddings different here ? I mean do you still take vows and rings and all that?"

"We do, though as you said the vows are different, we are immortal so there is not until death do we part." he says with a laugh.

"Well wait does that mean I am immortal as well or will I still die?" I ask him confused.

"You are an element from what I have read you are immortal, Nothing to worry about now though. I will always be around to protect you." he tells me as he kisses my hand.

"Oh well that's comforting." I say sarcastically. "You can't always be around Loki, I do know how to defend myself to a certain point."

"Yes I do remember that. Come we had better get some rest tomorrow will be very busy." he tells me as he leads me to the bed.

"Loki I can't sleep in this dress, it's far to tight." I tell him as I turn to walk away.

He stops me and with a snap of his fingers my dress turns into a green silk night gown that's length stopped right before the ground.

"I forgot you could do that." I tell him with a laugh. "This is a beautiful dress though thank you."

He walks forward to me and puts his arm around my waist. I can feel the cool of his hand through the fabric and I look up into his eyes. I see he just gives me smirk. I know he is planning something. Really he can't wait? I panic and run backwards and he comes after me chasing me about the room as if we were two children playing tag.

I finally run out of breath when I feel his hand clench around my wrist. He pulls and brings me back to him holding me close.

"Loki, you must wait this wouldn't be right." I tell him as he just smiles at me.

"When do we ever follow the rules?" he says with a laugh.

"This time I would prefer that we do. Please Loki." I ask him and he reluctantly bows his head and leads us to the bed.

I lay down and can see he is clearly quite disappointed. I feel bad and turn to him and kiss him on the lips. I never said we couldn't do other things just not the actual act for now. I see him eyes are quite surprised when I pull him closer to me and he is more then willing to follow my lead.

The next day was going by so quickly, we welcomed guests and I went with Frigga to check on at least 200 others things. Everything seemed to be in order. Jane was with Thor as she followed me to the gardens.

"So are you nervous?" Jane asks me.

"Yes, I mean things are so different here and lets be honest I never pictured myself marrying a prince much less Loki." I tell her as I walk to a tree and lean up against it.

"Well I guess love and fate have an odd sense of humor." Jane says with a laugh. "I just want you to be happy."

"I know and I appreciate it so much Jane but I want you to be happy as well. You need to stop worrying about me and just go have fun with Thor." I tell her as she looks up at Thor. "Go on, I am sure I will be perfectly fine on my own just for a few moments."

I look at Thor and he smiles taking Jane by her arm and leading her further into the garden.

"You know I have read Earth is also the most nurturing of the four elements." I hear Loki say as he walks up to me.

"Is that so? Well that must be one of the reasons that I can heal." I tell him as I keep watching Thor and Jane.

"You want everyone to be happy. That is why you look out for whoever you can." he says putting his arm around me.

"Usually I am successful. I had nothing to do with Thor and Jane though. That was all on their own. Sometime I just have to force her away from me just to have her spend time with him." I look up at him and see a smile on his face.

"Well do you have a moment? I have something I would like to give you away from everyone else." he says as he takes my hand.

"I believe I can spare a moment." I tell him as I follow his lead.

He takes us out of the garden through the training fields and to the meadow we once fought at. I watch as he sits down and motions for me to do the same thing. I kindly do as requested. I look over to him as he brings his hand to mine.

"On earth I believe you do not only wear a wedding ring but and engagement rings as well? So I wanted you to have this as your engagement ring." he tells me as he slips a ring on my ring finger.

I look down and am surprise by what I see. It's a beautiful ring with a diamond in the middle and a sapphire on each side of the diamonds. I look up at him and smile at his surprise for me.

"How did you know I like sapphires?" I ask him curious.

"I have my sources. Do you like it?" he asks me.

"I love it, this is better then I ever could have imagined." I tell him as I go and hug him.

"There now our unpleasant memory of this place has been replaced with a very happy one." he says as he holds my face and leans in and we kiss.

I was surprised by his change. I mean yes he was still the god of mischief but there was something more to him. A side he dare not show to anyone but now in this rare instance he showed me. It made me feel special like I knew he trusted me. I guess I never realized how it felt to be wanted or needed. This was all so new to me but a good kind of new that I would not trade for anything ever.

_**Sorry this one is a little short but I am still doing what I can on the story. Yes the next chapter will be the wedding. I promise. Hope you enjoyed this chapter though! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Everything was set. All the decorations were up throughout the palace. I was in my old room since where I was from it was against tradition for the bride to see the groom before everything. Jane was there with me helping me get ready. My dress was long and white, I couldn't tell you how happy I was to get out of the color green. Just as Jane finished the last tie on my dress Frigga entered the room.

"Oh my dear you look so beautiful, words can not begin to describe." Frigga says as she walks to me.

"Thank you Your Highness." I tell her as I curtsey slightly.

"Oh hush no formalities now, in just a short while you will be my daughter." Frigga says as one of the maids hands her something. "This is something I acquired from your old kingdom thanks to an old friend. This was the crown that one of your ancestors wore on their wedding or so I am told."

Frigga slowly puts the crown on top of my head. It's beautiful, Gold with leave designs on it. It seems kinda roman inspired to me but in the middle of the crown look to be a garnet. Odd enough that was actually my birthstone.

"It seems only fitting you should wear it on yours." She says as she back away from me with a smile.

"I can not express how much this means to me, I do feel as if my ancestors are with me as we speak." I tell her with a smile as well.

"Now I will be waiting outside so you may talk to Jane alone for a few minutes." Frigga says as she turns and leaves the room.

"So, you got your running shoes on just in case?" Jane asks me with a laugh.

I lift up my dress showing her that I am wearing heels.

"Don't think I will get far in these." I tell her with a laugh.

"Well, at least we still have each other. Lets go and get your married. Well I never thought I would say that." she tells me as we walk to the door.

Right before the entrance to the throne room Thor comes to my side and I look at Jane confused.

"He's going to give you away since your dad isn't here." Jane tells me with a giggle.

"Yeah, alright I guess that will work." I tell her.

Jane quickly puts the veil over my face.

"Have faith Anne, things will be better now." Thor says as the doors open.

I am flabbergasted when I see how the throne room is decorated. I couldn't begin to describe all the wonderful little details I see as Thor walks me to Loki and Odin. My heart stops all the sudden when it finally hits me. I am actually getting married now. Something I honestly never thought I would do. Finally we reach them and Thor hands me hand to Loki who accepts it a little fast.

As the ceremony begins they start speaking in a language I do not know I just nod or say yes when Odin looks at me waiting for an answer. Apparently we reach the ring giving part as we exchange rings and are announced married. As we finish our first kiss as husband and wife a strong gust of wind goes through the throne room. I quickly look to see where it came from when I turn and see two women standing before me. One dressed in red and the other dressed in white.

"Hello sister." the one in red says to me.

"Manage to capture one of our own Odin? Something told me you would not give up." the one is white says as they keep walking to me.

"You have no business here leave now!" Odin commands them.

"We will once we get our sister." The red one replies.

"She is married to my son now." Odin states.

"Don't you understand, she has not bonded with him? Can your son truly expect an element to want to be with the likes of him?" the white one questions with a laugh. "She would kill him, Earth is our strongest sister and deserves a much better companion then the god of mischief."

"She chose to marry him willingly. They share a love between them." Frigga says speaking up.

"Elements do not mate for love. We mate for power which I don't think he has much of anymore." The one in red says with a laugh.

Loki looks at me and see I am just as confused as I am.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Doesn't matter to us." The white one says.

"Pretty much hand our sister over and your precious Kingdom will survive another day." The red one says louder.

I look at Loki if I don't go with them they will kill all these people. I have no choice though I do love Loki I won't kill all these people.

"I love you remember that please Loki, save me." I tell him as I kiss him one last time and begin to walk to them.

"Anne?" Jane asks me.

"See she is smarter then the rest of you." the white one says.

I reach the red one and she looks me over.

"Come lets change you into your normal clothes." the red one says.

With on touch from her my gown quickly disappears to reveal a brown very short top as well as a long green skirt with a slit on the side all the way to the hip.

"Much better, you ever try to steal her again and your Kingdom will be destroyed." The white one says as she and the red one touch me at the same time and something comes over me, something evil.

"She won't be coming to you anymore god of lies." the white one says as she looks to me.

"Anne?" I hear Thor and Loki say at the same time.

"Sister, give the man his ring back." the red one says.

Loki's POV

They've turned her. No Longer does Anne stand before me but instead the true element of earth. She walks up to me and I even notice her once hazel eyes are now a dark brown. She quickly gives me a ring but not her wedding ring. Without a word she turns around and starts to walk back.

"Anne! No wait!" I yell out to her.

"Enough, you have been warned." The white one says as they start to walk out of the room into a portal awaiting them.

I can not believe what has just happened, my wife has been kidnapped and turned evil by the other two elements of Fire and Air. Thor runs over to me and I show him that she did not give me our ring but a fake ring.

"Then she must still be there Brother, she would not abandonee you. Anne has..." Thor starts.

"They turned her evil, if they want evil then I can give them evil and I will get my bride back." I tell Thor then look at Odin.

"The elements are very powerful Loki, What do you suggest we do?" Odin ask him.

"We get my wife back." I tell him with an evil grin on my face.

"This doesn't sound like its going to end well." Jane says as she walks up to Thor.

"If they are smart they will not fight me." I tell her.


	9. Chapter 9

Anne's POV

We walked through the forest, my new sisters and I. There was something growing inside of me and I knew it wasn't a good thing either. It didn't seem like we were far from the palace though. As if they were waiting for an attack we stopped.

"Sister come forward. We have much to discuss with you." The one in white says.

"Oh for the love of, did you sleep with him? The prince that is?" The red one asks.

"What? No I just married him and kissed him but that was all." I tell them.

"But you wanted to do more right?" the white one asks.

"Well, I do still have needs if that is what you mean..." I say shyly.

"He couldn't have pleased you anyway, your an element he is just a demi god." the red one says as I notice she has a British accent. "I'm Fiona by the way, element of fire if you couldn't tell. Air head over there is Aria she's an air element."

"Thank you for that Fiona, we already know your human name is Anne but your element name is Eve. Seems to fit you too." Aria says with a smile.

"Why are we still here?" I ask them curious.

"We're waiting for your husband to make a stupid move." Fiona says with a laugh. "Here is what you need to do, you need to make them see your true bad side after that we are free to go back home."

"I don't understand, I love Loki I really do why can't I be with him?" I ask them.

"He isn't worth it, you are far too powerful for the likes of him." Aria says with a huff.

Within a matter of minutes I hear someone behind us. The sisters quickly put me behind them as Thor comes out with Loki.

"Ladies, we are just here for the girl. You had no right to take her." Thor says as he holds his weapon and walks forward.

"No you took her from earth where she was put for protection then your brother had the idiotic idea of trying to rule it!" Aria yells at him.

"Granted my brother is foolish but he does truly love your sister." Thor says.

As Aria starts to fight Loki and Thor with her powers Fiona comes to me.

"Convince them you are evil or we will kill them and I mean it." Fiona warns me.

"what but I?" I mumble.

"Sister, let her husband as they call him see for himself his wife is not his." Fiona calls out as Aria stops her powers.

I walk forward and come face to face with Loki and mouth to him "Please forgive me." I use what bit of my powers I know and release the ground from underneath Thor and send him into a pit.

"One down sister, now the other." Aria calls out to me.

"Anne, you love me I know you do. Please I can help you." Loki says as he tries to take my hand.

"Don't you see, I am trying to save you." I tell him as I am about to burst out crying.

I use my powers again as vines come up and circle around Loki.

"You can beat them. They even said you were the strongest element." Loki starts to tell me.

"Loki, run stay as far away from me as you can." I try to tell him.

"NO! I WILL NOT LOOSE YOU!" Loki says as he grabs a dagger from his boot and plunges it into my chest.

"Eve!" Aria and Fiona yell at the same time.

I fall into Loki's arms and look at him confused. Why did he stab me does he really want me to die?

"We will return with our other sister and destroy wherever you are until we find her." Fiona yells as she disappears in a flame.

"You will truly regret this!" Aria says then disappears into the wind.

"Loki why did you stab me?" I ask as I touch where the blade entered me and I feel blood.

"It was the only way to weaken you so I could grab you." Loki says holding me close.

"Loki get me out of here." I say to him weakly.

Thor all the sudden comes to my side I see he is uninjured.

"Sorry, I had to make them think I was going to hurt you, both." I tell them.

"Do not worry sister, come we must take you back to the healers." Thor starts.

"No, if anyone heals my wife it will be me!" Loki yells to Thor.

"Then would you please hurry? Kind of bleeding out here." I say as I see Loki remove the blade and put his hand over the wound.

For the first time since I met him he healed me. Within a few moments I was fine again.

"There, are you well now?" Loki asks me.

"Much better thank you." I tell him with a smile.

"Now, to start our wedding night." Loki says with a laugh as he picks me up and puts me over his shoulder.

"Wait what? I was just healed! Thor help me!" I yell out.

"Sorry new sister, I will not interfere with that." Thor says with a laugh.

Once in our chambers it was very easy for Loki to undress me I was wearing practically nothing to begin with. He leans in and kisses me and our kiss is burning with desire. This time I don't try to stop Loki. I let him continue doing what we have both wished to do for so long.

The next morning I am awoken to the sound of laughing outside the door. I lift my head up somewhat and look over at my new husband.

"What is going on out there?" I ask him.

"They are asking that we be blessed with children." Loki says with a laugh.

"Children? I just married you and not even the next day they want me to be pregnant?!" I ask in a yelling manner.

"Well I am royal, need to have an heir to continue the royal line." he says with a laugh as he pins me to the bed.

"Something tells me I am not going to win this argument am I?" I ask him sarcastically.

"I have brought you back to where you belong at my side. The elements can try what they wish but you will NEVER leave my side again." He says as he leans down and forcibly kisses me.

_**Four Days Later**_

I walk out of our chambers fully dressed and see Jane standing before me with a smile on her face.

"Well he must be pretty good to stay there for four days straight?" Jane asks with a laugh.

"Hello to you too. I take it you want me to tell you everything then?" I ask her with a laugh.

"No those details please keep to yourself. Why four days though?" she asks.

"I don't know? That is just what he told me. It was odd to be honest but now I am glad I can walk around." I tell her as Loki comes out fully dressed as well.

"Go to the healers and make sure you are still in good health. Don't want to hurt you now." Loki says with a laugh as he kisses me then walks down the hall.

"He seems chipper then again like I said four say who wouldn't be?" Jane says with a giggle.

"Come take me to the healers so that we may make sure I am in good health." I say with a laugh as we start walking to the healing rooms to see Frigga standing before us.

"You did it!" The Queen yells at us with excitement.

"Did what?" I ask her with a smile.

"Oh well I won't spoil the news but oh thank goodness all the wishful thinking came through!" she exclaims as she kisses my cheek and walks past me.

"What was that all about?" Jane asks.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I tell her as we keep walking.

In the healing room I lay down on one of the bed as the healer looks over me.

"Well Princess it is good to see you are alive and well." the healer says as she looks at me. "Any pain anywhere?"

"No just a little tired and sore is all." I tell the healer honestly.

"Well that is to be expected after wedded bliss as we call it." the healer says as she takes something and runs it over my body.

"I mean I can't be pregnant that fast, it takes months on earth." I tell Jane as she give me a look.

"I can't discuss things like that unless the Prince is around." The healer says as she looks at a chart.

"Well its simple I mean am I or am I not?" I ask her getting frustrated.

"I can not tell you that without your husband." the healer says as she stand up and walks out.

"What in the world?" I ask Jane as she stares at me.

"Well that was really rude." she tells me.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ok I am sorry for the delay in the story. To be honest it was really hard to come up with this chapter. So I am going to give it my best. hope you all enjoy it! **_

Jane and I kept ourselves distracted. Though I couldn't help but wonder why I wasn't allowed to know what was going on with **my** body. After all shouldn't I be the first person to know if anything was happening in my body? Plus I couldn't have gotten pregnant that quickly...could I? True I knew that things were different up here but did that mean that the process of getting pregnant was different too? I preferred to sit in the garden obviously I mean I am the last earth element after all. That was another thing that troubled my mind as well. My so called "Sister" were off to find the last element. They said they would come back as well. Though apparently I am the strongest of the elements, I do wonder if that was true or not.

"Anne there you are! I have been looking for you everywhere!"' I hear Jane call out to me as she walks my way.

"Sorry, I just wanted to try and sort out my thoughts. I have a lot of things going on up here." I tell her as I point to my head.

"You don't need to worry if your pregnant then it will be half human...won't it?" she asks me.

"Uh that is a good question, I am only half human I guess you know I never really thought about that..." I say as I pause and try to think about it.

"Don't you are over thinking it Anne, come inside lets get you something to eat before Loki and Thor return." Jane says as she takes my hand and lifts me up from the bench in the garden. "Uh Anne have your powers gotten oh I don't know stronger?"

"What? Uh I don't know, I haven't really used them lately. Why do you ask?" I ask her.

She turns me around and the garden's flowers have seemed to have doubled. Uh oh. Did I do that? How could I have done that? All I did was sit there and think I didn't move or anything.

"Oh, I didn't even do anything though. I was just sitting here." I tell her as we walk inside.

"Well I think Frigga will be happy to have more flowers." Jane says with a smile.

We walk inside and there stands Frigga with a smile on her face. She has been smiling like that a lot lately. No matter how many times I try to ask her why thought she will never give me a direct answer. I know she knows something that I don't and that kind of scares me. I really hate not knowing what is going on especially when it is about me.

After Jane and I eat we start to walk about the halls when Thor comes and takes Jane in his arms and give her a big hug followed by a kiss.

"Sister!" Thor calls to me as he hugs me but much gentler. "Loki will be along in just a moment."

"Ok Thor, you can uh let me go now." I manage to say.

He smiles and lets me go, returning to Jane's side and putting his arm around her.

"Well I will leave you two to do whatever it is that you do." I say as I turn and start to walk down the hall.

Just as I look outside I feel a hand go over my mouth and an arm pull me backwards.

"Shh, it's just me. I didn't want anyone else to see you before I did." I hear Loki tell me as I roll my eyes.

Of course only so he could see me first.

"Come, we have to make our way to the healers apparently they requested us be there together." he tells me releasing my mouth and taking my hand as we walk off.

Once we get to the healing rooms I see the same healer as before and it make me angry. They could have told me whatever they needed to without Loki being here. I swear some people are just frustrating. The healer comes to his side and starts to talk to Loki. I'm so mad that I apparently block him out and just walk out of the healing rooms to the hall. Apparently I don't need to hear what the healers has to say so I'll just wait out here. After a few moments Loki comes out and grabs me and pulls me into a very passionate kiss. Uh ok where the hell did that come from.

"You have made me the happiest that I have been in a very long time!" he tells me with a bright smile.

"What? I don't understand?" I ask him confused.

"You are with child my love." Loki says.

"What but? I thought it took longer then just a couple of days and I well this a lot to process." I say.

"Don't worry I am here for you and when the child comes we will raise it well." he says still holding my face in his hands.

"I think I need to go lay down." I tell him and without another word Loki picks me up Bridal style and starts to carry me.

"I can walk you know." I tell him.

"I prefer to carry you since you look exhausted."


End file.
